Your Least Favorite YouTubers
Opposite of Your Favorite Youtubers. Jennifer *Onision (My least favorite Youtuber. I can't believe this man made my favorite video on the site when I was a 4th grader) *ItsJayStation *Colin's Key *BillieEllishVEVO *Noris Nuts Dank Meimeis None of the obvious ones like Onision and Jay Station are gonna be listed because let's face it, everyone hates them. *TheMysteriousMrEnter *Vailskibum94 *Watchmojo *TheThings and all ThePremium channels *Calobi Productions *NicsterV *Nicktendo *SuperMarioLogan *Justin Y. *Jojo Siwa. Seriously Nickelodeon why the fuck did you make her guest star on my favorite live-action show of yours of all time? I'll never forgive you for that. *BuzzFeed *Every generic reddit youtuber *Every family vlogger *Every storytime youtuber *Every gacha life youtuber *My own YouTube channel Moon Snail Does my own count? If not... *'DarkSydePhil' (Fuck DSP. He's a legitimate bastard.) *PewDiePie *Jontron *Nathaniel Bandy *Every Reddittuber aside from Marshall Does Stuff *TheGamer *ProsafiaGaming *Filthy Frank *Quackity *Game Theory (A.K.A. Matrick Patthew) *Onision Daniel Just like Mei, I'm omitting the popular targets for hate (Onision, JayStation, etc.), even though their channels are both equally awful, and any Elsagate channels. *'The Mysterious Mr. Enter' *'GreeYesCrashNo' *'LZRD WZRD' *'SuperMarioLogan' *'Vailskibum94' *'My Story Animated' *'It's Alex Clark' *'Ryan's World' *'FuturisticHub' My reasons for hating them *'The Mysterious Mr. Enter:' He cannot take the SLIGHTEST amount of toilet/crude humor. Technocracy is pretty good, but his animated stuff is awful. Did I mention his fanbase is pretty much a real life hive mind? *'GreeYesCrashNo:' We found this guy one day on Discord via the t!yt command, and oh boy, we wish we hadn't. He cannot take any form of hate whatsoever, he's a Greeny Phatom fan, and worst of all, he's homophobic and anti-semetic. Honestly, this guy does not deserve the community tab (Oh yeah, I forgot to mention he has one!). *'LZRD WZRD:' As a Christian, I cannot respect people who groom minors to make them believe your religious views. I'm glad he's gone from YouTube, and I hope he stays gone. *'SuperMarioLogan:' Imagine if Family Guy was made with Mario plushes. That's SuperMarioLogan for you! Oh, and by the way, neither Family Guy nor SML are funny. *'Vailskibum94:' Honestly, Vail is awful. His voice gets graiting after only about a minute, he played a pretty big factor in Welcome To The Wayne's cancellation, and he never gave a proper apology to Noah David after he STOLE NOAH'S INTRO! *'My Story Animated:' ACTUALLY HAPPENED was already terrible, but this channel is worse. The exaggeration, unrealism, and poor quality are essentially CUBED in this channel. I can't describe it much, because it's content is just so bland and awful. Next! *'It's Alex Clark:' I'm sorry, but I don't find Alex's fake stories funny. Also, didn't he cash in on both Coco and the iPhone X in one of his videos? *'Ryan's World:' Money ≠ Quality *'FuturisticHub:' Not only are his videos ugly and massively unfunny (Fidget spinners r*ping a man? Really?), but he feels the need to insert his disgusting fetishes into every video he makes, which just makes them even worse. Xian * Every popular educational channel (Examples: Cocomelon, Ryan ToysReview, and a bunch of other bullshit) * Ninja (and every other Fortnite Youtuber) * MyUsernamesThis * Colin's Key * Morgz * FGTeeV * WatchMojo * 5 Minute Crafts/Troom Troom SquirtyEatsapancake I'm trying to not list the ones I don't like just because they disagree with my opinion (such as Just Stop). * The obvious ones, Onision and Jaystation. * The educational channels, like Xian stated. * Aphmau * Fake storytime channels, like ACTUALLY HAPPENED. * Gacha life youtubers TheYouInYouTube *Morgz *5 Minute Crafts *Troom Troom *ACTUALLY HAPPENED, Share My Story, My Story Animated, and other crappy animated story channels Madi *SuperMarioLogan *Toy review channels (if Chadtronic counts he is an exception.) *Various story channels *Calobi Productions *5 Minute Crafts *And last but not least, COPPA and the FTC's changes to the site. I have nothing against COPPA (if it wasn't for that we would have underage users), and the real problem comes from the parents' whose idea of "parenting" is shoving an iPad in the kids' faces. We are content creators, not babysitters. Learn how to actually parent your kids. Mozart999 * Virtually all of the popular YouTubers * Conspiracy/fringe channels * 5 Minute Crafts * All of the Gacha Life channels * ACTUALLY HAPPENED and similar bot-run channels Category:YouTube Category:Opinions